Alternate Universe
by Kyra06
Summary: Annabeth had a great life. But she wakes up to find herself in anpther universe where she is a hunter of artemis, thalia hates her, and she hurt percy.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story and is like an experiment. I want to see if people like it or not. So tell me what you think of the plot so I know if I should continue it or not. (I am ALL for percabeth!)

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

Plot: Annabeth Chase was living a great life as a demigod. But she is whisked away into an alternate universe where she is a hunter of Artemis; everyone at camp hates her, and most importantly betrayed her closest friends. Will she figure out what went wrong and fix things with her friends- like Percy? Read as Annabeth solves the mystery of Thalia being snappy, Percy avoiding eye contact, and Grover being dead?

Please read and review!

~Percabethluver109


	2. Chapter 1: A Bliss Evening

Chapter 1: A Bliss Evening

We were walking hand in hand on the freshly cut grass on a beautiful summer day. We weren't talking, but it wasn't awkward at all. In fact, it was peaceful and calm. Ever since the Titan War finished, Percy and I convinced Chiron into letting us redo all the cabins interior and exterior. Well, I convinced Chiron, Percy just stood to the side bored. Maybe that has to do with the fact that I had not done a design for his cabin yet… The Demeter Cabin had a Rooftop Garden filled with tomato plants and other plants. It was painted the color of wheat fields with potted plants of flowers on every window sill. The Artemis Cabin had silky silver curtains that gracefully draped the windows and a moon of pure silver hung on the front. The cabin was conveniently placed at a perfect spot so the moonlight reflected making the entire cabin glow. So many other cabins had been redone and looked magnificent.

I looked up to Percy and was grateful for how perfect my life was (well, as perfect as life could get for a demigod). Percy really had changed over the 4 years. He had this beautiful wavy hair that hung loosely on his forehead. He was pretty tall, in fact he was taller than me by about 2 inches. He had that tanned skin that looked healthy and illuminated in the moonlight. But the best thing was his eyes. They were a beautiful, even when he was angry. They were sea-green and made me full all fuzzy inside. But, none the less he still had that sweet smile and his personality was just as amazing.

He caught me staring and smirked," Ok Annabeth, I get it. I'm insanely hot. Just don't drool ok?"

I felt a light blush creep to my cheeks "Shut up!" I said and playfully shoved him. When he laughed, the sound was a melody to my ears. I then averted my attention toward the dull gray building where I stayed. The paint was chipping off and it looked worn out. It looked so lifeless and boring (Percy would agree, even if I did change it) compared to every other cabin.

Percy also noticed," Wisegirl, you've been spending most of your time doing other cabins, you forgot about yourself." He smiled sweetly making my heart flutter.

I sighed," I know… It's just Olympus and Camp? I'm starting to realize why my fatal flaw is hubris."

He smiled and stared at waves gently lapping the shore, "Well, you wouldn't be my Wisegirl if you didn't have a flaw."

I smirked at him," So I have flaws now? I'm not the best thing to you? I'm probably second best after Rachel…"

He seemed to see what I meant and his eyes widened," N-no! Not at all!" He exclaimed frantically, "It's just that you, uh, well you see…." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. I laughed at his expression. I'm not like every other girl who thinks they should be the prettiest thing in the world and I get it if he has other friends who are girls (I don't get jealous! How dare you accuse me! Oh… Rachel…. That's a different story… he he he). He respects me and I respect him. That's good enough for me. And anyways, Rachel and I were good friends now, and I enjoyed her company.

"I know what you mean. I guess you're right. I should take more time for myself." I looked at him. He was smiling like he knew something I didn't. I suddenly was suspicious.

"Do me a favor and close your eyes, okay?" he said looking proud.

"This better not be a water gun again." The last time he told me that, he splashed me with water and I couldn't do anything to get back at him.

"Trust me, okay?" I could see the anticipation in his eyes.

I sighed," Fine. But if you are pulling any tricks on me, you won't hear the last of it Perseus Jackson!" He knew whenever I used his full name I was deadly serious. I closed my eyes as I felt his warm hand lift mine. I felt a cold, smooth metal wrap around me as I heard the sound of small pieces clinging together.

"Ok, open." He said and I obeyed him. I gasped as I saw the delicate charm bracelet lying on my wrist. Every charm represented our story; from the little silver owl to the lightning bolt from our first quest. Every charm delicately hung from the chain holding them together. It was beautiful. This was me and Percy wrapped into a bracelet. Once I learned how to breathe again, I looked up at him. He had that goofy grin plastered on his face that made me smile no matter what the situation.

"Thank you…" I said my voice soft and gentle. I was in shock… Percy and I weren't the type of people to get each other gifts. Maybe an occasional $5 Starbucks gift card, but this? This was amazing!

"That's it? Nothing else? Wait… you don't like it, that's right. You hate it don't you? But don't worry! I can fix this! I can return it and-"he was cut off by me kissing him. His soft lips gently curved into mine as we deepened the kiss. We stayed for what seemed like hours and finally separated.

"Does that answer your question?" I said and leisurely walked toward my cabin and went inside talking one last at his shocked face. Most people aren't content with what they have and always want more. Right now, knowing I have an amazing life I couldn't ask for anything else. I smiled and walked toward my desk. It was cluttered with thick books with gold trim and worked papers scattered everywhere. Gosh, why am I so messy? I sighed and was walking towards my bed when I noticed an unusual blue light going from the inside. I am always looking for knowledge so stupid me decided to walk over to it . My trunk was a standard brown with a lock and key for safekeeping. It was worn out, but still very useful. Seeing that blue light, I imagined it would have been my laptop from Daedulus running, it's the same blue. But this seemed stronger and brighter. Being a demigod, we tend to do stupid stuff that gets us into trouble, like this. I carefully opened the trunk and a blinding blue light seared through my eyes causing me to shut them tight. I felt like I was being pulled by the force of gravity, but at the same time, I was somehow resisting. Then I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Unexpected "Friend"

Annabeth's POV:

"ughhhh... " I rolled over and clutched my stomach from all the dizziness. There was a roaring sound in my ears and I could faintly hear a female's voice in the background talking to me. No... Not in the background, this girl was closer. My mind cleared and I opened my eyes revealing bright light surrounding me. There were beds with white comforters all lined up next to each other. The place was quite empty with sunlight pouring through the windows. A table was kept beside me with bows and arrows and a small circlet.

" Annabeth. Wake up." I jerked my head towards a beautiful girl seated next to me with short black straight hair and lightning blue eyes. It was Thalia, daughter of Zeus. I smiled in spite of my condition and rested my body on one arm. Then I realized something unusual about her. She wasn't in her hunter clothes and her expression was boiling with anger. I'm one of the best fighters to ever step foot in Camp Half Blood, but Thalia's pretty good herself.

I smiled weakly and said hi. She grunted in response. " get your clothes, ambrosia, bow and Arrow, and whatever stupid things you need to get out." Now us children of Athena are even I couldn't figure out what was going on. Bad day? Maybe she got kicked out of the Hunters of Artemis. She tends to have a bad attitude when things don't go her way. By the time I got up to ask her, she left. Well, then... Might as well go outside. I was dressed in a silver wolf shirt , grey jeans, grey boots, and luckily, I still had  
>my dagger, my invisibility hat, my daedalus laptop, and a silver watch like Percy's that Tyson gave. It also had a watch, showing our adventures in the labryinth.<br>It was a cloudless day and campers were scattered around practicing in the arena, chatting with friends and playing volleyball. The weird thing was, every time I passed anyone they would either stare, go quiet, or glare. I saw Katie bending over the strawberry fields, hair in a braid and plowing and planting. Hopefully someone would explain what's going on.

" Hi Katie, how are the strawberries coming along." I casually asked her.

" Oh my gosh, all the Demeter kids are either sick or busy at their home. So much work! I have to plant the- Annabeth?" she said the last part with a sense of hatred and disbelief. Now I'm not that close to Katie, but I don't think anything that bad happened that she should be mad at me. I lifted an eyebrow and waved at her.

" Shouldn't you be hunting?" Katie placed one hand on her hip and glared at me. I glared right back.

" What is wrong with you? First Thalia, now you. You're both acting as if I did something wrong." I said, now a little mad.

" You deserve to be severely killed and to rot in the depths of Tartatus. Unfortunately you still live." with that said, she turned around and worked on the strawberry fields. Usually I would fight back, but I have a feeling I'm missing an important price to this puzzle.

Maybe I should think before I act. Sprinting back, I noticed something different about camp. All the cabins were still in their old design, not the new ones I had reconstructed. My beautiful fountain was replaced by a patch of grass. The Big House,still had that chipping blue paint and old look. And people avoided me like I was on fire. I needed to find someone and fast. And almost every one I asked panicked or growled. Slowly in my mind, I started to put the peices together. If Katie was mad at me, it's not that she was in a bad mood, it's that I did something wrong for sure. And basically, I did it to the camp in general because everyone seems to have bad thoughts about me. Then it struck me. Grover! He must be here somewhere! If there's something I know for sure, it's that Grover is understanding and can help me through all this.

Once again, I started sprinting when I bumped into someone throwing us both back 5 feet. Luckily I skidded and caught my balance, but the boy wasn't so lucky. He was elbowed by me right into the head popped out of the water and I ran to him.

"I'm so sorry! I was in a hurry," I rambled as I helped him out," I wasn't thinking straight and it's been a pretty weird day... Anyways, my name is Annabeth." I said my arm stretched towards him. I didn't realize it, but the boy was staring at me when I was talking. He looked like he barely slept and didn't eat much.  
>It was Percy.<p>

" Percy" I sighed with relief," it's you. Why do you look so skinny? Something wrong?" I asked with genuine concern. He looked like he was about to say something, but didn't. I raised an eyebrow when a piercing voice cut through screaming my name.

" What do you think you're doing? Let go of him!" the voice screeched. I turned and saw Thalia running Towards me pushing anyone in her way with a dagger in her hand. Now, in a situation like this, you can only dodge or block. At the moment, my choices for dodging was to go in the lake or hide behind Percy. She swung her dagger Towards my heart and as quick as lightning, I stood up and pressed the button on my watch. A beautiful sheild with pictures of us having food with Hera, fighting Kampe, and even with the mechanical spider were etched into the metal with extreme detail and persicion. While Thalia was surprised, I grabbed her dagger and pushed her down so that she was weaponless.

" give it back! Seriously! Dint you dare touch Percy!" she said kicking me back and grabbing Percy with her. I looked at him for any support but he looked down, with usual playful look gone from his eyes. And I didn't blame him or Thalia for any of this. Because I realized that I'm not Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Zeus, hunter of Artemis, betrayer of Camp Half Blood.  
>Walking to cabin 8, I put the prices together. Thalia is a daughter of Athena, and Percy... Still Percy. But I hurt the camp and left a scar, affecting Percy and Thalia the most. I dragged my feet against the grass, my feet weighing me down every step. The sun started to set, making the sky glow with pinks and oranges and casting a beautiful light on the blue green water. My heart felt heavy; Percy and I used to climb a tree near the beach and stay as high as possible, drinking blue cherry coke and pretzels while we talked, safe from Aphrodite girls.<p>

" The nerve of that girl! After all she did she comes back all cheery and expects to actually forgive her! And pretending she has no idea what happened? Ughhh!" I didn't need to see who it was. Thalia and Percy were walking hand-in-hand down a path in the- wait what? Thalia's head was rested on Percy's shoulder and he had his arm around her waist. Seeing this made me feel like I was watching a movie in which I couldn't do anything. I snuck behind a bush and overhead the rest of their conversation.

" I wish she would die! I really do! Don't you Percy?" Percy looked down and stopped walking.

"Oh.I'm sorry Percy. Let's hope she's gone by the morning so we won't have to talk about her, Kay?" Thalia said with a sweet smile on her face.

Percy smiled at her and said three words, " I love you." Then they both kissed and I crumbled to the ground. I then ran way from the scene until I reached a foggy corner of the island and I wept until I couldn't anymore. THE place had an eery silence to it and I was in a cemetery. I started walking on the dull gravel, reading the names: Micheal Yew, Silena Bueragard, Charles Beckendorf. Then I came to a grave bigger than the others with thousands of flowers planted around it. That day, I almost had a heart attack. Because the name on the grave said Grover Underwood, Chosen one by Pan, killed by Annabeth Chase, betrayer of Olympus.


	4. Chapter 3: The Dream

Chapter 3: The Dream

Annabeth s POV:

I stumbled back, shocked from the gravestone. The silence around me was horrible and I could hear screams in my head. I wasn t sure if they were actually screams around me, but that wasn t the bad part. The whole world was spinning around me faster and faster throwing me off balance. I couldn t think straight, for that matter even walk straight. Trembling, I slowly inched away from the nightmare eyes wide and filled with fear. How could I kill him? Grover was my friend, one of my best friends. What would make me do that? I couldn t stay there a minute longer. I ran, tripping myself thousands of times with no sense of direction. It didn t matter, I needed to get away and think. I collapsed in front of Artemis s cabin. I usually wouldn t go in here, but it was the only place I could stay. Opening the front door, I entered the dark, untouched building and fell on the bed, afraid I would never sleep again. I must have drifted off to sleep sometime because what I saw made me more puzzled, and that s saying alot considering what I had gone through.

I was on Mount Olympus with a group of guys facing the gods of Olympus. The Gods had placed two bowls with pieces of neatly folded paper inside front of them on a solid gold table. One of them had a label saying girls, while the other said boys in big emerald letters. Zeus stood up with difficulty and reached into the girls bowl. Although I had no idea what was going on, I found myself anticipating what the paper would say. He grabbed hold of one and opened it carefully and in a bold, deep voice, he said, Annabeth Chase. I closed my eyes and wanted to walk forward, unfortunately, I couldn t move. Instead another girl stepped forward a determined expression on her face, but I could see the sadness in her eyes. Oh yeah, that girl was me. He then reached into the guys bowl and yelled out a name, Percy Jackson My heart felt heavy. I knew that this wasn t something to cheer about, like an all expenses paid trip to Hawaii or something and I watched as Percy stepped forward right next to Annabeth, I mean me.

Demigods, you know what will happen to these courageous half-bloods. I advise you not to try to stop it. That s all. He said and in a minute every god and goddess disappeared from their thrones. I watched as tears were shed and people hugged. It was very sad as they said their farewells and almost all of them were mad for some reason. But only one person stood out. Percy's expression was a mix of shock and sadness. I was staring at this when a hand clamped over my mouth and dragged me toward the great doors. She closed the door quietly and stepped out of the room, or hall. Outside there she whispered," Don't make any noises." I recognized that voice. It was me, or Annabeth...

I found myself open my mouth and speak one word," What?" What really made me creeped out was that it was a guy's voice. Definitely not deep, but a bit childish.

" I need to talk to you. Percy is out there, going to sacrifice his life for the god's happiness once again. He will lose his friends, family, everything he cares about. But you can prevent that." She told me, her eyes holding this determination, a little evil maybe.

I had no control over what I was saying anymore, " I don't know what your taking about..."  
>" You do. Volunteer for him. don't let him give himself up to the gods. He deserves better and I know that asking you to volunteer isn't any nicer, but he is strong. Every demigod in the world thinks they have rotten luck. But Percy had the worst of it and he's strong about it. He' may not realize it, but people need him, more than they need me or you."<p>

I was confused... What was Percy gonna do, that I cared about so much? " But Annabeth, what can I do? You heard what Zeus said he-"

" I don't care. If we tell him that you want to volunteer instead, he might be open to the idea. Nico, your the only person who can do this."

Nico? I felt like laughing. What was I doing in Nico's body? " I'll do it. For the sake of Percy."

Annabeth's, or my, expression brightened up as she hugged me tight and said thank you a billion times.

" Annabeth?" a voice said , their feet making soft footsteps on the polished marble.

" Thank you again Nico. And remember-" She said and suddenly I was awake again, back in my own body. What was she going to say? From what I saw, I think that this happened to the Nico from this universe, not the one I know. I stretched my hands, knocking over something small and metal. I looked over to see the charm bracelet Percy gave me lying on the silver carpet. It was perfectly intact and exactly how it was when I last saw it. Putting it on I walked to a mirror and looked at my reflection. This Annabeth I saw was determined and was the type of person who would risk their life for their closest friends, and face the worst foes with the same expression. What happened between Percy and I yesterday was history and at the moment something I shouldn't be concerned about. So why was my heart heavy and filled with sorrow? I brushed the thought away as I took a warm shower in the empty cabin and combed my hair. I looked in the mirror again and saw that same person staring at me, hiding her emotions and acting as if it was a toy. In the reflection of the mirror a picture caught my eye laying on the bedside table. I reached for the the picture and stared at it. It was a picture of me and Nico, both of us looking grave and depressed as if our life had slipped away from us. And I knew the solution.

Grabbing a few things in a backpacks , I dashed out of the room and sprinted away avoiding the constant whispers of disgusted campers. I soon approached the stables and to my surprise, Blackjack was there. Reaching out, I touched him and slowly explained," Hey Blackjack. I know you probably don't trust me, but hear me out. Percy is depressed and I have no idea why. If you can help me, I can find out why and make sure he gets happy again." He looked at like he believed that I was saying the truth then kicked me in the stomach with a hoof.

" Blackjack. I know you hate me, but I don't know why. I have a feeling Nico is out there somewhere." He perked up at the sound of Nico, " Yes Nico. And I believe with your help I can find him and bring him back." He looked at me then neighed gently. I smiled and climbed on not sure of where to go. I thought of where he could possible be. Then I said," Blackjack, can you take us to California?"

He neighed what I believed ( and hoped) was a yes and glided over the pine trees of Camp Half Blood and Thalia's Pine Tree. Well, I guess it's Annabeth's Pine Tree in their world. He flew smooth and steady against the summer breeze as I took out my backpack. I packed ambrosia and nectar, mortal money (a hundred dollars), 10 golden drachmas, a bottle of water, some chips and candy bars, a jacket, my dagger, and the picture of me and Nico. For some reason I felt obliged to bring this picture instead of one of Percy. I hadn t got a good look at it before, but Nico and I were standing with the Olympians on Mt. Olympus .Athena and Hades looked a little mad as they glared at Zeus. I lowered the picture into the backpack when I noticed something on the back of the picture. It was written in clear black ink and said," Use The Map - P"


End file.
